Una ultima vez juntos
by soniitk
Summary: Los Strawhats ven algo desde lo lejano. La curiosidad no es nada sabio. Y ellos van a aprender esto de la manera difícil.


_Characters by Oda-Sensei_

* * *

><p><em>[Presente]<em>

_El cielo se ha__ vuelto gris.  
>No hay estrellas en el claro cielo.<br>Sólo las nubes oscuras que comienzan a difundirse.  
>Expresiones cada vez más oscuras<br>En cada paso.  
>No hubieron palabras mencionadas.<br>No miradas al uno al otro.  
>Sólo miradas frías.<br>Mirando con shock a la oscura figura más adelante.  
>Rostros volviéndose pálidas y afligidas.<br>Sus ojos estaban fijos a alguien en particular.  
>A alguien sin alma ya.<br>A Alguien con no más latidos.  
>Su ropa y piel ya no se podían apreciar, no más.<br>Pintado en rojo.  
>No parecía humano.<br>El cuerpo en sí parecía descompuesto y tan difícil de reconocer._

_Miembros apartes._  
><em>Cara cicatrizada.<em>  
><em>Cuerpo quemado.<em>

_Pero aun así ellos supieron._  
><em>Ellos sabían de quién pertenecía.<em>  
><em>La nariz, que era tan única.<em>  
><em>De la que siempre nos burlábamos tanto de él.<em>  
><em>La cual él estaba tan orgulloso.<em>  
><em>Fue lo único que quedaba reconocible de él.<em>  
><em>El asesino no dejó rastro.<em>  
><em>Pero aun así,<em>  
><em>Lo encontraremos.<em>  
><em>Era como si todos se hubieran conectado por el mismo corde.<em>  
><em>Porque todos lloraron juntos.<em>  
><em>Algunos eran silenciosos; algunos eran más fuertes que otros.<em>  
><em>Pero todos llevaban aquel peso.<em>  
><em>Aquel peso que nunca se ira.<em>  
><em>La que siempre se quedara.<em>  
><em>Para recordarles de su error.<em>  
><em>Sin embargo, había siete personas de pie.<em>  
><em>Pero en realidad habían nueve llorando<em>  
><em>Dos de ellos espíritus.<em>  
><em>Invisibles del ojo humano.<em>  
><em>Sin embargo, ellos podían verlos llorar junto con ellos.<em>

_._

_Los momentos que compartimos_  
><em>Cada recuerdo<em>  
><em>Cada risa y llanto<em>  
><em>Los recordaré.<em>

_._

_._

_[Roronoa Zoro]_

_Cerrando los ojos apretándolos a toda fuerza._  
><em>Apretando el agarre de mis espadas más fuerte.<em>  
><em>Siento mi pecho ardiendo de dolor.<em>  
><em>Una agonía que no quería sentir nunca más.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Tenías tus fallas._  
><em>Tenías tus mentiras.<em>  
><em>Pero aun así pertenecía con nosotros.<em>  
><em>Viviste tu vida sin remordimientos.<em>  
><em>En eso, no tengo duda.<em>  
><em>Desde el día que te subiste a bordo<em>  
><em>Conquistaste tus miedos.<em>  
><em>No. Esta mal.<em>  
><em>Desde el día en que nos conocimos,<em>  
><em>Desde que dijiste que querías proteger tu isla solo.<em>  
><em>Desde entonces, conquistaste tu primer temor.<em>  
><em>Y los continuaste conquistándolos.<em>  
><em>Hasta tu último aliento.<em>  
><em>No voy a mentir.<em>  
><em>Tus mentiras siempre pensé que eran estúpidas.<em>  
><em>Pero, realmente las encontraba entretenidas de alguna manera.<em>  
><em>No es mentira.<em>  
><em>Aunque, nunca lo dije en voz alta.<em>  
><em>Supongo que nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.<em>  
><em>Algo que eres mejor que yo, supongo.<em>

_Expresar__ mis sentimientos nunca fue algo que me daba bien.  
>Y ahora que te has ido.<br>Ya no hay más oportunidades,  
>Nunca más;<br>He perdido todas las posibilidades de hacerlo, y habían demasiadas.  
>Sólo podía hacer lo que hacía mejor.<br>Hacerme más fuerte.  
>Parecía la respuesta.<br>¿Convertirme en el mejor espadachín?  
>¿Qué significa cuando no puedes proteger a aquellas que quieres?<br>¿Para qué es entonces?  
>Fui demasiado descuidado.<br>No, eso no es excusa.  
>No es una excusa ..<br>Pero una cosa es segura.  
>En el valiente guerrero del mar te convertiste.<br>En eso. No tengo ninguna duda._

.

.

[Nami]

Manos temblorosas.  
>Piernas temblantes.<br>Grito de horror.  
>Mis manos tratando de cubrir esta nueva imagen de ti.<br>Tratando de borrar esta nueva memoria de mi mente.  
>Pero es imposible llevarlo a cabo ahora.<br>La cicatriz es demasiada profunda para ser olvidada.  
>Es demasiado horrendo,<br>Demasiado barbárico para incluso mantenerse uno de pie y mirar.  
>Incluso cuando cerrando mis ojos, aún puedo verlo.<br>La crueldad horrenda que se te fue hecha.

_ ¿Qué__ persona tan maléfica pudo haberte hecho esto?  
>Se ha convertido en mi pesadilla vivida.<br>Mi mundo entero se está desmoronando en pedazos._

_._

_._

_._

_Éramos un equipo_  
><em>Eras mi confidente.<em>  
><em>Nos asustábamos, aferrándonos entre nosotros.<em>  
><em>Terminando huyendo juntos.<em>  
><em>Encontrando consuelo entre uno del otro.<em>  
><em>Dime ahora.<em>  
><em>¿Con quién voy a recurrir al asustarme?<em>  
><em>¿Con quién voy a reír ahora?<em>  
><em>Tú fuiste el que realmente me entienda.<em>  
><em>El único al que le podía contar mis más profundos secretos y miedos.<em>  
><em>Claro Robin, ella me aconsejaba.<em>  
><em>Y Luffy .. Podía confiar en él con cualquier cosa.<em>  
><em>Y de la misma manera con el resto también.<em>  
><em>Pero eso no significa que ellos entendían...<em>  
><em>Contigo era una diferente historia.<em>  
><em>Porque tú sí..<em>  
><em>Eso no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Ellos nunca van a entender el dolor de saber, de sentir.<em>  
><em>Que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar al lado de ellos.<em>  
><em>Ellos no saben el significado.<em>  
><em>Pero gracias a ti,<em>  
><em>Pude levantarse y luchar junto a ellos.<em>  
><em>Yo no estaría aquí ahora. Yo sé eso...<em>  
><em>Y eso no es un hecho<em>  
><em>Es la verdad.<em>  
><em>No es mentira.<em>  
><em>Tú,<em>  
><em>Con el cual compartí tantos momentos preciosos juntos.<em>  
><em>Ahora estás a mi lado...<em>  
><em>Pero no puedes reír no más<em>  
><em>No puedes temblar de miedo no más...<em>  
><em>Incluso ahora, me gustaría que pudieras empezar un alboroto,<em>  
><em>Incluso si significara que me haga irritar.<em>  
><em>Cualquier cosa menos esto...<em>  
><em>O incluso dar todo mi dinero si eso podría significar que podrías estar aquí ahora mismo.<em>  
><em>Eso no es mentira ...<em>  
><em>No es mentira ..<em>  
><em>Dime lo que debería hacer ahora.<em>  
><em>¿Cómo se supone que deba manejar a estos idiotas sola?<em>  
><em>Este es un equipo loco y terco, ¿sabes?<em>  
><em>Debería haber tomó más conocimiento.<em>  
><em>Debí haber estudiado más ..<em>  
><em>Tal vez de esa manera podría haber navegado a todos a una isla más segura.<em>  
><em>A pesar de que yo soy la navegante y guía.<em>  
><em>Después de todo depende de mí la seguridad de cada uno de ustedes.<em>  
><em>Elegí mal.<em>  
><em>Sé que lo hice ..<em>

_ ¿Pero que es__ el conocimiento cuando eso no me impide llorar?  
>¿Qué es el conocimiento cuando eso no te traerá de vuelta? ...<br>Siempre supe desde el principio.  
>Que siempre mantendrías un secreto.<br>A pesar de que eras una persona que le gustaba hablar mucho.  
>Al que siempre herían.<br>Incluso cuando tus propios miedos.  
>Te hacían el centro de burla.<br>Aun cuando sabías que quizás no habría mañana.  
>Pero .. tu siempre volvías de nuevo con nosotros .. pero no esta vez ..<br>No esta vez..._

_._

_._

[Sanji]

_Apretando puños_  
><em>Tragando con fuerza.<em>  
><em>De repente, el aire se sentía más pesado.<em>  
><em>Mi postura recta fue tensa.<em>  
><em>Hombros colisionando.<em>  
><em>Hombros cayendo.<em>  
><em>Mi cabeza inclinado abajo.<em>  
><em>No podía soportarlo más...<em>  
><em>Y fue entonces, que me desmorone.<em>  
><em>Dije que algunas malas palabras.<em>  
><em>Golpeando mis puños en el suelo<em>  
><em>Como si fuera el causante de esto.<em>  
><em>Ya no me importa si mi Nami San o Robin Chan me escucharan.<em>  
><em>Ya no más...<em>  
><em>Sólo tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba acumulando en mi pecho.<em>  
><em>Lloré un gemido de furia y desesperación.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Tú significabas tanto para nosotros._  
><em>Eso no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Siempre fuiste el que siempre nos animaba.<em>  
><em>El que siempre contaba chistes.<em>  
><em>Ahora que te has ido...<em>  
><em>¿Quién nos va a animar?<em>  
><em>Nadie puede reemplazarte.<em>  
><em>Eso no es una mentira.<em>  
><em>No era el momento de decir adiós.<em>  
><em>Aunque nunca lo hicimos.<em>  
><em>Trato de recordar lo último que nos dijimos el uno al otro.<em>  
><em>O los días atrás...<em>  
><em>Sin embargo, es imposible en estos momentos.<em>  
><em>Los recuerdos se vuelven más distantes a los segundos ..<em>  
><em>Hay una cosa sin embargo...<em>  
><em>El día que nos reunimos de nuevo.<em>  
><em>Cambiaste tanto por nuestro bien.<em>  
><em>Ese día, cuando sonreíste tan alegremente.<em>  
><em>No puedo escucharlo.<em>  
><em>Pero aquella imagen.<em>  
><em>Todavía puedo verlo.<em>  
><em>Todos lo hicimos, juntos.<em>  
><em>Lástima que no habrá otra reunión...<em>  
><em>Porque nunca vamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo...<em>

_._

_._

_[Tony Tony Chopper]_

_Con cada paso que daba._  
><em>Sabía que algo andaba mal.<em>  
><em>Era sin duda tu olor...<em>  
><em>Pero algo no se sentía bien.<em>  
><em>O-olía como un pan tostado quemado.<em>  
><em>El olor a quemado nunca fue algo de mi gusto.<em>  
><em>Desee-verdaderamente desee que me hubiera equivocado.<em>  
><em>Pero, no lo estaba...<em>  
><em>Cuando vi a todos llorando supe...<em>  
><em>Ni siquiera podía oler o mirar más.<em>  
><em>Todos mis sentidos se negaron a seguir trabajando.<em>  
><em>Tú fuiste quemado vivo.<em>  
><em>Sé que soy muy joven para saber.<em>  
><em>Pero yo soy médico, así que sabía...<em>  
><em>Lo que quería decir cuando alguien moría.<em>  
><em>Aun así. Me quedé en piedra. Congelado.<em>  
><em>No dispuesto a aceptarlo aunque sabía...<em>  
><em>Y entonces, llore como un bebé.<em>  
><em>Lloré, y no podía dejar de hacerlo.<em>  
><em>Las lágrimas llenaron mi visión.<em>  
><em>El dolor llenó mi corazón.<em>  
><em>Y todo conocimiento en mí desapareció.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Oh. Te recordaré tanto._  
><em>Me enoja que nos dejaras atrás.<em>  
><em>Que moriste solo.<em>  
><em>Por tu cuenta...<em>

_Que estabas luchando y sufriendo solo._

_Sin nadie a tu lado._

_Nadie además del propio enemigo._

_Nadie quien consolarte._

_Nadie para escuchar tus palabras o gritos._

_(Si hiciste alguno)  
>¿Cuáles fueron tus últimas palabras?<br>Nunca las sabremos.  
>¿Estás enojado con nosotros?<br>Deberíamos haber estado allí...  
>allí... <em>

_Estoy enojado conmigo mismo.  
>Que no estuve allí para protegerte, para curarte.<br>Cuando era mi trabajo hacerlo.  
>Aunque nunca pensé en ello como un trabajo.<br>¿Va a estar mirándonos desde allá arriba?  
>Sé que lo harás.<br>¿Puedes perdonarnos? ...  
>Tú fuiste quien me alentó.<br>El que me dijo  
>"Haz lo mejor que puedas"<br>Éramos hermanos narices.  
>Ahora nunca voy a ser capaz de oír otra de tus historias de nuevo.<br>Oh, voy a extrañarlas tanto.  
>No más que tú, sin embargo.<br>Eso no es mentira.  
>Cuando te lastimabas,<br>Cada cicatriz, cada lesión que recibías.  
>Yo era quien te las curaba.<br>Esta no era la rutina que se suponía que debía ir...  
>Falle.<br>Sé que lo hice.  
>Como Doctor y como Nakama.<br>¿Cómo puede alguien haberte hecho esto?  
>¿Cómo alguien pudo atreverse a herirte?<br>¿Cómo es posible que alguien te haya cesado permanentemente de sonreír?  
>¿Cómo es posible que alguien te llevo lejos de nosotros? ..<br>Y entonces lloré.  
>Lloré con todo mi corazón,<br>Tanto que ya no podía ver a través de mi propio pelaje, sólo lágrimas...  
>Aceptando esta cruel realidad de que tú te hayas ido.<em>

_._

_._

[Nico Nico Robin]

_Trato de recordar la risa que un amigo me enseñó hace mucho tiempo._  
><em>Trato de susurrarla.<em>  
><em>Pero no puedo.<em>  
><em>No con tanto dolor.<em>  
><em>Lloro lágrimas silenciosas.<em>  
><em>Lágrimas de agonía que nunca quise volver a sentir.<em>  
><em>Estoy desmoronándome por dentro, pero no puedo demostrarlo.<em>  
><em>Cómo me hubiese gustado aprender eso de ti.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Mi mente, que siempre estaba llena de conocimiento._  
><em>Siempre leyendo libros.<em>  
><em>Pensando que podría encontrar soluciones en ellos.<em>  
><em>Pero que estúpida forma de pensar.<em>  
><em>Es cierto que los libros te dan conocimiento.<em>  
><em>Pero el verdadero conocimiento no viene de los libros.<em>  
><em>Viene de experiencias. De nakamas.<em>  
><em>Pensé-yo realmente pensé que finalmente había entendido.<em>  
><em>Pero estaba equivocada en mi juicio.<em>  
><em>Mi mente estaba cegada por la arrogancia...<em>  
><em>Pero es demasiado tarde para tomar este nuevo conocimiento a práctica...<em>  
><em>Por favor, no te vayas.<em>  
><em>No te vayas ..<em>  
><em>No quiero que te vayas…<em>  
><em>Esto no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Lloro más lágrimas silenciosas.<em>  
><em>No queriendo confirmar la verdad.<em>  
><em>Y expresarlas en voz alta.<em>  
><em>¿Cómo fue que esa alegre sonrisa tuya.<em>  
><em>¿Se tornó en nada?<em>  
><em>Era como si alguien te hubiera arrancado la piel de tu cuerpo con sus propias manos.<em>  
><em>Nada era reconocible...<em>  
><em>Nada pero tu nariz...<em>  
><em>Era como la pesadilla que siempre me siguió donde quiera que fuera.<em>  
><em>La que yo pensaba,<em>  
><em>Que finalmente se había ido...<em>  
><em>Volvió. Pero sólo peor...<em>  
><em>Regreso y se llevó la vida de mi amigo.<em>  
><em>Llegó y destruyó mi felicidad finalmente encontrada.<em>  
><em>La que añore tanto encontrar.<em>  
><em>La que yo trataba desesperadamente de buscar.<em>  
><em>La cual tú me dijiste que creyera.<em>  
><em>Que aprendiera a confiar.<em>  
><em>Lo que más temía nunca lograr.<em>  
><em>No de un solo lado.<em>  
><em>Pero ambos lados...<em>  
><em>El viento sopla.<em>  
><em>Y con ella se lleva mis recuerdos felices.<em>  
><em>Momentos que nunca volverán.<em>

_._

_._

_[Franky]_

_Una ola de fatiga disparó a través de mí._  
><em>Paso los dedos sobre mi cabello.<em>  
><em>Llorando un mar de lágrimas.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegué a conocerte_  
><em>Sabía que tenías agallas en ti.<em>  
><em>Eso no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Claro que eras un mocoso terco.<em>  
><em>Pero eras resistente también.<em>  
><em>Todas estas cicatrices en ti ahora ..<em>  
><em>Sufriste cada una de ellas<em>  
><em>Hasta el final ...<em>  
><em>En eso, no tengo ninguna duda ..<em>  
><em>Siempre obstinado,<em>  
><em>Siempre el testarudo.<em>  
><em>Siempre el orgulloso.<em>  
><em>Ese es el tipo de persona que eras.<em>  
><em>Pero en tiempos de conflicto.<em>  
><em>Tú incluso ponías tu ego a un lado.<em>  
><em>Cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era realmente lo que querías.<em>  
><em>Eso no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Y por esa misma razón<em>  
><em>Nunca huías.<em>  
><em>Siempre terco hasta el final.<em>  
><em>Todavía no puedo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar<em>

_Este vacío__ en el interior ...  
>Es demasiado para mi medio cuerpo robótico ..<br>Esto no es nada Super.  
>No del todo.<em>

_Ahora__ ya no podemos navegar por todo el Grand Line juntos.  
>Porque hacerlo todos "juntos" ya no es posible.<br>Ya no más..._

_._

_._

_[Brook]_

_Yo no podía creer lo que veía a través de mis ojos._  
><em>Aunque yo no tengo ojos...<em>  
><em>Lo que estaba en frente de mí.<em>  
><em>Una escena horrible.<em>  
><em>Yo nunca podría estar preparado para ello.<em>  
><em>Incluso a través de los largos años.<em>  
><em>Nunca pude acostumbrarme a ella.<em>  
><em>El olor a sangre<em>  
><em>El olor a muerte.<em>  
><em>Una oleada de náuseas me abrumó.<em>  
><em>Con la desgarradora realización.<em>  
><em>De esta cruel realidad que empecé a asimilar<em>  
><em>¡Oh, cómo me gustaría estar ciego!<em>  
><em>Para no ver.<em>  
><em>Cómo me gustaría realmente estar muerto y no usted.<em>  
><em>Este sentimiento de terror no se desvanece.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Siempre disfrutaste de mis canciones._  
><em>Incluso las cantabas y bailabas al ritmo<em>  
><em>Tus historias, siempre disfrute de ellas.<em>  
><em>Me hacían reír tanto.<em>  
><em>Eso no es mentira.<em>  
><em>Además de eso, no teníamos mucho en común.<em>  
><em>Sólo que ambos seguimos al mismo Capitán.<em>  
><em>Y estamos en la misma tripulación Pirata.<em>  
><em>Pero aun así.<em>  
><em>Te extrañaré demasiado.<em>  
><em>Como el gran nakama que eras.<em>  
><em>Los lazos que todos compartimos son verdaderamente irrompibles.<em>  
><em>Incluso la Vida y la Muerte no pueden destruirla.<em>  
><em>Por más que la distancia y el destino lo quiera.<em>  
><em>Somos mucho más fuertes que eso.<em>

_._

.

[Monkey D. Luffy]

_No sentir nada y llano._  
><em>Mirada pesada.<em>  
><em>Mi voz se tambalea.<em>  
><em>Murmurando tú nombre.<em>  
><em>Sollozos ardientes queriéndose escapar.<em>  
><em>Obligándolos a volver.<em>  
><em>Deseo urgente de chillar.<em>  
><em>De gritar.<em>  
><em>Pero no puedo hacer ninguna en estos momentos.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_(Un error más, un lamento más)_  
><em>Si pudiera volver atrás.<em>  
><em>No te hubiese dejado ir, no por tu cuenta.<em>  
><em>No puedo perder otro hermano.<em>  
><em>Yo ya no podría reír, cuando mi tonto sueño.<em>  
><em>Se convirtió en la muerte de mi mejor amigo.<em>  
><em>No quiero que te vayas.<em>  
><em>¿Quién será mi compañero cuando diga cosas tontas?<em>  
><em>¿Quién va a ser con el que sólo pueda reír de nuestros estúpidos juegos y bromas?<em>  
><em>El que siempre puedo confiar.<em>  
><em>El que va a pararme de hacer cosas estúpidas -Además de Nami.<em>  
><em>¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?<em>  
><em>No, por siempre...<em>  
><em>Esto no es mentira...<em>  
><em>Esto no eres tú en lo absoluto.<em>  
><em>No eres tú en absoluto.<em>  
><em>El Usopp que conozco siempre lleva gafas y un sombrero.<em>  
><em>Y tú no llevabas nada de eso.<em>  
><em>Ni siquiera tienes puesta una sonrisa.<em>  
><em>No del todo.<em>  
><em>Se ve como una gran mancha de color negro.<em>  
><em>Y huele mal también.<em>  
><em>Así que no puede ser tú ...<em>  
><em>No puedes ser ...<em>  
><em>Pe .. pero ..<em>  
><em>Si tiene tu nariz...<em>  
><em>Pero aun así, no puedes ser tú.<em>  
><em>No puede ser tú en absoluto.<em>  
><em>Todo esto es sólo una gran mentira.<em>  
><em>Este día todo es más que bullshit<em>  
><em>No me vengas con esto... Prometiste...<em>  
><em>Sí lo hiciste.<em>  
><em>Y yo creí en ti. Confié en ti<em>  
><em>Entonces, ¿cómo puedes irte y dejarnos atrás?<em>  
><em>Incluso cuando me dijiste que nunca más lo volverías hacer.<em>  
><em>Tú prometiste.<em>  
><em>(Otra promesa, no cumplida)<em>  
><em>No me mientas.<em>  
><em>Es otra de tus mentiras ¿verdad?<em>  
><em>Tu-tú te levantaras ahora, ¿verdad? ne?<em>  
><em>Por favor, sólo levantarse ya.<em>  
><em>Esto no es gracioso.<em>  
><em>No es divertido en absoluto.<em>  
><em>Por favor, levántate ya.<em>  
><em>Sólo di que todo era una mentira más.<em>  
><em>Y entonces reiremos y tal vez te golpeemos un poco.<em>  
><em>Pero vamos al final reiremos. ¿Verdad?<em>  
><em>no ... no .. no ..<em>  
><em>No me hagas esto.<em>  
><em>No puedo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.<em>  
><em>Yo no quiero volver a llorar de nuevo...<em>  
><em>No por esto...<em>  
><em>Esta es la realidad, ¿no?<em>  
><em>Tú ya no está aquí...<em>  
><em>Tú te fuiste ya...<em>  
><em>Tu-tu-<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

[Usopp + ?] Horas atras.

_Si no dices._  
><em>Entonces tu vida será borrada.<em>  
><em>Si no dices.<em>  
><em>Será tu vida en lugar la de ellos.<em>  
><em>¿Estás listo para dejar esta vida?<em>  
><em>¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus sueños a causa de ellos?.<em>  
><em>"No importa,<em>  
><em>Vas a deshacerte de mí, incluso si lo hago.<em>  
><em>Además, no hay manera en que diré.<em>  
><em>No hay manera de que traicione a mi Capitán y amigos.<em>  
><em>Encima de mi cadáver. Eso es".<em>  
><em>Con mucho gusto.<em>  
><em>No hay vuelta atrás.<em>  
><em>Tu vida será borrada por mis propias manos.<em>  
><em>¿Algunas últimas palabras?<em>  
><em>"YO SOY USOPP. VALIENTE GUERRERO DE LOS MARES!" ...<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

[Dias Despues]

_Todos lloraron juntos._  
><em>Y siguieron haciéndolo incluso después de días.<em>  
><em>Lamentándose a sí mismos de esta cruel verdad.<em>  
><em>Y así el tiempo paso.<em>  
><em>Y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la isla.<em>  
><em>Listos para subir a bordo.<em>  
><em>Todos sintieron un pequeño empujón sobre sus hombros.<em>  
><em>Como si alguien estuviera detrás de ellos.<em>  
><em>Empujándolos hacia adelante.<em>  
><em>Era el.<em>  
><em>Ellos simplemente sabían.<em>  
><em>Y entonces, ellos sonrieron.<em>  
><em>Una última vez juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>En mi opinión está mejor en la versión inglés. Algunas oraciones pierden su significado y tratar de poner algo similar se me hace muy difícil...<p>

Saben que cuando una persona entra en estado de shock. Esta persona va a empezar a pensar en un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo? Bueno, esto es lo que he intentado hacer aquí.  
>¿Por qué exactamente Robin está hablando sobre conocimiento? bien porque ella ayudó a Nami sobre acumalando informacion sobre la isla.<br>Acerca de Chopper. Yo quería que él fuera el que se hiciera más "varonil" Supongo que se puede decir así. Porque él es el primero en aceptar esta tragedia.  
>Línea de Nami:<br>"La cicatriz es demasiado profunda para ser olvidada"  
>Está hablando de la cicatriz en su corazón. No la de Usopp.<p>

Ah! Por cierto el enemigo no es Akainu es otra persona..creada por mi.

Luffy al final se desmaya. "tu..tu" como lo hizo en marineford.

Arigato por leer hasta el final!

Update:

Esta historia tendra 3 versiones.

La primera se llama "Memorias"

La segunda es esta.

La tercera esta en proceso de construccion.


End file.
